Divine Inspiration
by Miss Imagine
Summary: Follow up to Divine Intervention. One shot story about passion and doom and hope. Castiel smut :P


**Hey, again! Okay, this is my follow up til Divine Intervention, and yes, I know that I've let myslef be carried away... way away. But I stand firmly on my decision to go completely overboard and I hope that you will all enjoy it all the same. **

**Disclamier: I still have found no way to take full control over the Supernatural cast and crew, so I must again admit that I do not own any of the characters, how ever much I'd love to. **

**Oh, and I imagine this takes place about 3 weeks after Divine Intervention ended :) If you like what you read here, feel free to leav e a comment. If you don't like, just keep it to yourself unless you have constructive critisism, lord knows there's always room to improve. :)**

**Divine Inspiration**

The air was warm and heavy in that summer-afternoon-just-before-the-rain-falls way. She thought that maybe she should have listened to the weather reports but it was just too beautiful a day to work inside. And she really had to work. They had to find this Crowley demon. After Becky had revealed he had The Colt, this was their only lead if they wanted to stop Lucifer.

Victoria had been working for a couple of hours now, under the shade of a young oak tree. The rustling of the leaves made for a soothing work area. The small forest area was situated about a mile from Bobby's house, at the edge of town. It really was a beautiful spot and perfect when you wanted someplace quiet and unbothered. Problem was that the work didn't really take her anywhere. This Crowley thing was an elusive character.

She stretched her arms in the air before she leaned back and rested her arms on the blanket she was sitting on. She gazed out on the plain of fresh grass surrounding the oak tree. She took a deep breath and felt the sunshine all the way down in her lungs. On a day like this it was hard to believe what had been set in motion. That all this might not exist in a year. That the end of the world was evolving just as she was sitting there, happy as ever before. This should have all been like a nightmare.  
>But it wasn't. A couple of weeks ago she had actually woken up in the night, fearing that it had all been a dream. But then she had found him beside her and she had smiled and put her arm around him. She had assumed that the fact that he didn't need to sleep, meant that he would go about his angel business when she slept. And sometimes he did. But other times she had woken up in the morning or in the middle of the night to find him watching her sleep, right where she had left him before she dosed off. She had made it clear that he was not obliged to watch her all night. He had nodded his head, said that he knew that and then carried on as before.<p>

Again she breathed in the hot summer air. Yes, she should be panicking over the apocalypse, but she was just too damn happy. It felt kind of wrong to go around being madly in love, when the world could be consumed in fire in a matter of months. Also a reason why she should be working her ass off. If she didn't want these last two months to be a mere memory in a post apocalyptic world, they had to find a way to change the course of destiny.

She leant forward and adjusted the screen on her laptop, which was resting on her legs. Where to go next?

It was then she felt the first small drops on her arms. Hopefully just a teaser and not a warning. This summer weather could be tricky. She carried on reading through a series of macabre incidents that could indicate a large number of demons in the state of Washington near the border to Canada. Then she heard the sound of drops hitting the leaves above her, as the rain intensified. Damn! Now she had to pack up and hurry home before her computer got destroyed and took with it all her research. She hit save on the document she had been writing on and went to close everything down, when she suddenly looked up with a frown. Something was off. She held out her hand, palm up. Nothing. She held it. Not a single drop as she sat there listening to the rain drumming lightly on the green roof above her. True the tree did provide some cover, but surely not a full umbrella effect. Now she could also look out onto the green plain before her and se the streaks of water falling heavily to the ground. This was very strange.

Then she saw a figure appear on the other side of the plain, coming from the outskirts of the trees on the other side. As it approached her through the rain, she recognized the silhouette in the trench coat and she smiled to herself.

Victoria didn't get how something could feel so surreal and yet so natural at the same time. He had just sort of wandered into her life and, after all unspoken intentions had finally seen the light of day, he had made himself an indispensable part of it. She hadn't thought twice about it since their first night together, but she couldn't imagine that this thing they had going was reglemented behavior on any off their part. Maybe it was quite fortuned that any managers that might usually handle these kinds of irregulations between angels and humans probably had more important thing to deal with in these times of apocalyptic war.

He had almost reached her and she called out to him; "What, no zapping?"

"It's a beautiful day for walking", he replied

"True… and it helps when you have someone to keep you dry", she smiled. "Thanks"

Castiel came up to her and he sat down on the carpet, he leaned in to kiss her. There was not a drop of water on him, suggesting he had just wandered through the rain.

"Well, I couldn't have you leave now that I'd finally found you", he ran his fingers through her hair. "I had to ask Bobby where you had gone to"

"Well, you could just have called my cell"

A slightly dissatisfied look crossed his face. "I tried that… apparently I was out of minutes".

She couldn't help but smile. "So, what have you been up to?", she asked.

She watched him blink against the light before he spoke; "Well, I've been following a few leads… ". He sighed, before continuing "… but I'm still very distracted"

"Is that so… ", She tried to suppress a smile, as he continued stating this reoccurring problem, in that very serious way of his.

"Yes. When you are not around I keep thinking about what you are doing. I find it very hard to focus on the task. You said it would pass."

She couldn't help but smile now. His challenges with comprehending and accepting the more elusive human emotions had been the source of great ponder.

"It will eventually… ", she assured him "… meanwhile I am very sorry for distracting you with my occasional absence"

"Well…", he leaned in and kiss her. "… you're here now… I missed you", he said and he gave her a more insisting kiss and ached his arm around her waist. When he broke away, her head felt light and she couldn't help but lick her lips. She had to regather her thoughts before speaking.

"Hmm, I missed you to…"

He made to kiss her again but she stopped him in his track.

"…but I really, really need to finish this work. I still got next to nothing on this Mr. Crowley and if we are to get anywhere, I have to have some results for the boys when the return tonight"

For a moment he looked at her as if to determine how adamant she was. She must have looked quite steadfast because he sat back on the carpet. They sat there for a while. It had almost stopped rainingand the sun was again emitting its heat down upon them. There was no telling how these clouds would come and go.

"Why don't you take that jacket off? You make me feel hot", she smirked at him.

He looked at her, apparently without catching the pun. Then he took off his coat and after a slight pause he removes his jacket to. He remained silent.

Then she sighed and set her laptop aside.

"Look…", she said as she edged over to him. She eased him down of his back and laid down on top of him. "… let's say I finish my work here, the boys should be back early this evening and I'll hopefully have something good to present to them. And then later tonight I'll be so pleased about my good work, that I just have to share my excitement with my favorite angel". She stroked his cheek and gave him a quick kiss.

He drew a deep breath. "Or…", he kissed her jaw and continued to place small kisses down her neck in between his words. "… we could reward all the hard work you've done until now, with a break".

Her skin tingled under his lips. He really could be quite pervasive. "Hmm… tempting", she purred.

"Isn't it?", he replied and his hands found their way to her thighs, slowly sliding up the green summer dress she was wearing.

She felt her heartbeat increase, but then she grabbed a hold on herself.

"Nooo, no, no! I have to earn my prize. I'm not half way done… ". She raised herself from him and playfully slapped his hand resting on her thigh. "No touching!" He made a disappointed sigh as he let her go and she returned to her laptop position. He had rolled onto his side and was watching her work for a while.

Stupid bugs", she said as she tried to rub around a sore spot on her forearm. Then suddenly the itching was gone and she looked down to find the red spot had vanished. She looked over at him. A smile was lingering in his eyes, when he spoke; "See? No touching"

A short laugh escaped her. "Thanks", she replied. Oh, how she adored him.

Then his expression changed and he gave her an examining look, but she hardly noticed. She had returned her focus to the screen. She absentmindedly brushed away a fly or something, tickling her. Castiel watched her intently. He had sat back up.

The fly apparently wouldn't leave her alone and she waved it of her again. She made a mental reminder to remember some bug repellent next time. She put her laptop aside, but just as she reached for one of the old books besides her, she felt something brush up against her shoulder blade. A surprised sound escaped her and she turned around while trying to reach around her back to where she had felt the disturbance. She didn't see or feel anything there.

"What the...?", was all she got out before the sensation of something crawling over the small of her back made her start and emit a whine. She examined her back but still no sign of the bug. As she turned around in confusion, she suddenly caught Castiel eye. He was looking deceptively innocent.

She gave him a suspicious look. "What's going on here?", she asked.

He shrugged his shoulders and shortly pressed his lips together. "This is very strange", he then replied in that slightly detached way of his, turning his attention to the branches above them.

"Yes, quite", She kept looking at him. Something mischievous was dancing in his bright, blue eyes. Then she felt a pressure on her hips, moving around to her back and sliding on up to her neck. She gasped in surprise as the caress left warm traces over her skin.

"Cas, stop that!" She tried to look stern, but she wasn't sure it was working for her.

"I'm not touching you!" He held up his hands in a surrendering gesture.

"Cas, I mean it, I really have too…", her words was cut off by a surge of pleasure that made her gasp out loud, as she felt an intense, chilly wave moving down her spine. She instinctively pushed her shoulder blades together and as the wave traveled lower she couldn't help but arch her back. Like on queue the feeling intensified and with a suppressed whimper of delight, she sank down on the ground as her muscles gave in.

She lay there, trying to compose herself, when something began to tingle the back of her left knee. She giggled and drew her leg up, as the sensation continue to glide slowly up the inside of her leg. Her heart picked up its pace when her traitorous body began to feel the anticipation as the insistent caress moved towards its destination.

"Do you still want me to stop?...", his coarse voice sounded mere inches from her ear, but she could see out of the corner of her eye, that he was still sitting several feet away from her.

Her breathing became heavier as his invisible caress reached the middle of her thigh and all that would escape her mouth for a response was a feeble whimper, when a cool touch, like an ice cube, brushed over her breasts.

"… I'll take that as a no"

Between her legs, the traveler had almost reached its destination. She held her breath and felt the thirst grow inside her. She let out a moan and her body quivered as intense warmth flooded over her most sensitive area and settled between her thighs as a pulsing flame.

She let out helpless little moans of bliss as the pulsation grew firmer and firmer. The frisson of pleasure shivered through her body and up her spine, until her goose bumps were not from the cool breeze, but from being so turned on. The chill ran once again over her breasts and this time it kept circling them, once in a while finding a nipple and making her whimper.

She was caught up in a whirlpool of pleasure, sucking her down to its core and soon she felt her body start to deliciously lose control. The pulsating heat, centered between her legs, erupted and spilled over her body in a flood of ecstasy, which made her snake her quivering body against the ground.

Her body settled on the ground, her muscles weak and useless for the time being.

"Are you sure, that is authorized use of your skills?", she asked

"I think the authorizations got lost quite some time ago"

He still sat away from her. All she could think about was how much she wanted to feel his touch. For real, this time. She sat up and beckoned him towards her. For a couple of seconds he just eyed her with a serious look, before he spoke; "No, I really should get going", he nodded his head slightly, "As you say, there are still quite a lot of things to be done".

And before she could say anything, she looked around and he was gone. She sat up with a disbelieving expression. "What the…" she didn't finish.

He left? She blinked her eyes and was not quite sure what had just happened. He couldn't just leave like that!

"Cas?" she called out loud to, well no one.

She stood up, on slightly shaky legs, her muscles still kind of weak from that little magic performance of his. "Where did you go?", she looked around. "Come back here, you… twit!".

She heard how whiny she sounded, but she didn't like to be outmaneuvered. She almost stomped her feet. He might be getting a little too confident if he thought he could just play her like that.

For a while she just stood there in bewilderment. Then a rustling sound behind her made her turn around but there was nothing there, just the trunk of the oak tree. She slowly took a step and leaned to one side, to look behind the trunk.

"Finding anything?"

She started and quickly turned around. He had appeared a few feet behind her, again looking deceptively innocent. She glared at him. "If you think you can ju…", he cut her off as he suddenly stepped towards her, making her retreat till he had her flush against the tree trunk.

"I can't just, what...?", he asked in a low but determent voice. "Do whatever I want with you... ". He fixed her eyes with an intensity that made her pulse rise. "Well, technically… ", he continued. "… Granted, morally I am on shaky ground. But I cannot help it if you're just incredibly inspiring". He leaned in as if to kiss her, but he didn't. Instead, he began to unbutton the front of her dress. "So I suggest that you just say stop …". Drawing her dress aside, he kissed a trail from her neck and down, all the way down to her stomach. "…whenever", he finished, before he put his lips to her skin and twirled his tongue into her navel.

She wasn't quite sure where all her protests had gone to, but they certainly were nowhere to be found anymore. She giggled as the muscles in her stomach twitched. Then the horror suddenly struck her as she looked out over the plain of grass.

"Cas! Anyone can see us her!", she didn't know why she suddenly felt the need to whisper.

She felt a little smile against her skin and suddenly it was as if the sound of the birds in the trees muted, as if a glass jar had been lowered around them.

He slid his fingers under the hem of her underwear and slid them of her. She lifted her legs one at the time to step out of them, but he grabbed her left leg before she could set it down again. Instead he lifted it up and rested it on his shoulder. He let his fingertips slide up and down her thigh and she closed her eyes with a sigh, savoring his caress.

Then he leaned in and she let out a rather unladylike groan when she felt his lips on her sex. She buried her hands in his dark hair and heaved for air, as he let his tongue explore her.

"Oh, shit!", The words escaped her lips, without her brain taking any notice. She didn't even register the rare chuckle with witch Castiel greeted her exclamation.

Her moans filled the air around them and the thrills had already begun to course through her body again. So when he let the tip of his tong flicker over her most sensitive spot, a new surge of ecstasy poured over her and she let it whisk her away with a feral cry.

It was all she could do not to collapse on the ground, but he didn't let her. Before she knew it, his arms were wrapped around her. Finally he caught her lips in a hungry kiss. She leaned in to him while she struggled to remove his belt and undo his pants with her trembling fingers. She felt utterly spent, but she was just bursting to feel him inside of her. She didn't know how much desire it was possible to feel for one person. Evidently she hadn't reached her limit yet.

She tore at his close to get it off him, but apparently he didn't have any more time to spare. His want for her was exhilarating. He lifted her from the ground and she instinctively wrapped her legs around him. He looked her in the eyes when he pushed into her. A gasp escaped her and she almost came again, but she bit her tongue and held back her breath until she had regained control of herself. Then she tightened her legs around him, until he was fully incased within her.

The rough surface of the tree, scratched against her back, as he began to move inside her, but she took on notice. Those now familiar currents of energy was flowing into her and build themselves up in her abdomen. She clung to him, while she kissed his neck, her breasts rubbing against his shirt, which she hadn't had the time to remove. Her head was swimming with desire and she wasn't sure how much more she could take.

They kissed each other ravenously as their every move drove them closer to the edge. His breath had become heavy and she shifted her hips to meet him. She was all filled up with him and she couldn't hold on any longer. Once again the shuddering of exquisite pleasure began its ownership of her, bursting into waves of intense convulsion. She cried out as exaltation rushed through her body and mind. He kept moving, and she knew he was close. She put her mouth to his ear and whispered to him. When she felt the shudder of his body giving in, she closed her lips around his earloap and clenched her walls tight around him, sending his climax crashing down upon him.

She rested her head on his shoulder as their bodies exchanged the last shivers between them.

He lowered her back unto the ground. She sat down against the tree and urged him to lay down. He did, sloped back against her, framed by her legs, resting his head on her chest. The sun was shining warm even through the protecting shadow of the crown and she almost dozed off, her arms wrapped around him. They sat there for along while, before she spoke.

"What are you thinking of", she asked him.

"I was thinking of how different things have become"

"How", she continued as she slowly rubbed his chest with the palm of her hands. It was a while before he answered.

"This is a unique creation of The Lord. This must all be protected and I have always tried to do so. I know it is the task our Father bestowed upon all angels. For many of us this might be just an order, but over the years I watched this earth and its inhabitance, I felt I had come to really appreciate it. To understand why. This world is a wonder. Humans are works of art", he mused. "That is how I felt for a long time and yet…" He took a deep breath, before continuing; "… these past few months a new understanding has taken hold of me. This is not just a preservable work of art. Suddenly I feel like being a part of it. I genuinely don't want to lose it. To lose this"

"What? Sex?", she smirked at him

He effectively ignored her joke. "No, this… life", he gazed around and then turned his head up to look at her; "You …"

He let his head fall back and closed his eyes.

"… and sex", he then added.

She smiled and let her fingers run through his hair. "I'm not going anywhere, Cas. Your highly addictive". She bent her head and kissed his hair, then leaned her head back against the trunk.

"I still have no clue where to find Crowley and I hold you responsible"

He took a deep breath, an air of casualty in his voice;"You might want to try Canada"

"Canada. Why?"

"Because that is where he is. Vancouver, to be more precise", he stated in a matter of factly way.

She stopped her fingers movement through his hair;"You know where Crowley is?"

He didn't open his eyes, thereby avoiding her demanding gaze; "The Casa Mia Mansion, to be specific. I found him this morning and followed him there. A lot of enochian wording so I can't get in. Dean and Sam already got the address"

She sat up. "You knew this all the time? Why didn't you just say so?"

He frowned slightly and sat up a pondering look. "That is a good question… which I do not know the answer to"

She thought to herself that it was really kind of nice, that he wouldn't take no for an answer.


End file.
